Zedrick The Tormented Soul
by QuickCalf426416
Summary: Zedrick Is A Imperial man who Is finding out what his destiny will be he was born In Cyrodiil and now lives In Skyrim, a unique ability will change how he will live in the world and deal with conflicts.


**AN: This is the story of Zedrick Pundus a Imperial whos soul has been tormented, this chapter reflects on his past the next chapter will be him in present day. This is my first story please review and let me know how I'm doing and tell me how to improve but don't hate. Thank You QuickCalf426416** XXX: It's hard for me to believe that 20 years ago I would still be playing with the children in my home town of Leyawiin in Cyrodiil. I grew up as an orphan, my parents were killed shortly after I was born. They were killed by an Argonian loan shark who my father owed a hefty amount of septims to. My father was the town's drunk he couldn't hold a job down. On the other hand my mother worked very hard at the local in cleaning and cooking. I was raised by a priest named Avrus, I lived most of my youth in The Great Chapel of Zenithar; they gave me a bed made out of simple straw. Most every night I had terrible nightmares of ghosts haunting the undercroft of the temple. I wasn't allowed to go down to the undercroft, this was something I didn't mind that place scared me. I hated sleeping knowing it was there with the ghosts and skeletons of the town's dead kin.

When I reached the age of 10 I started to get into trouble with my friends. Most of the town was populated by Argonians and Khajiit ,because the town was so close to the border of Elsweyr and Black Marsh.

XXX: My friend Tibos and I always got into trouble with each other. Today trouble was getting a new definition. We decided to break into someone's house to find something worth a few septims. We met around midday, because we knew the homeowner Otumeel would be at work at the town's General Store. Tibos went around the back while I watched for guards, he broke a window and climbed in. Then he unlocked the door. We were in and started looking for any of Otumeel's valuables when I found a garnet encrested amulet; I showed it to Tibos and we booked it for the door. When we got to the door Otumeel opened it confronting us. Tibos quickly slapped the lizard across the face in retaliation and while he was down we got away. Tibos gave the amulet to his father who in return gave him 50 septims. I never got anything from Tibos because I didn't help him with Otumeel.

XXX: My life of petty crimes were soon over after being scammed by Tibos I didn't have anything to do with that anymore. When I turned 18 I said my goodbyes and gave my thanks to my adoptive father Avrus. Who wished me well on my journey ahead to become a mercenary or a sellsword as I preferred to be called. The only gear I had although was a set of thin leather armor that I had made for myself and a short iron sword that I had stolen from the town's blacksmith. I learned to fight a bit from the Fighters Guild, but only for a few months did I get lessons; this was all thanks to Avrus. He had paid for me to learn how to defend myself because of how dangerous the town was; without it I would be dead. It came in handy more than a few times.

XXX: I had found my way to The Imperial City where I found work claiming bounties for the Emperor at the inn of the city. This is where I would make the worst decision of my life claiming a bounty of bandits who were also vampires. I stumbled upon the camp the bandits were all asleep except for one. He was an orc who was on watch duty, at this point I had bought myself a bow which I then used to take a shot at the orc. When the arrow hit the orc in the shoulder he immediately called for his comrades to come and help him with me; one of them snuck up behind me and used some sort of red glowing spell which I could feel draining the life right out of me. I stabbed the caster in the gut with my sword and ran as fast as I could not once looking back.

XXX: Three days had passed since the last bounty I stayed at the inn for most of the time only leaving my room for food and ale. I felt very sick since the caster used that horrid spell on me, my head throbbed and I had trouble sleeping.

I walked downstairs to the innkeeper, her name was Shuravi a nice enough woman and her apple pie was to die for. I was coming out of my room for a midnight leak when I heard someone talking about the bounty.

" If you think dealing with vampires is my thing you're very wrong, I'm not accepting this i'll come back when you have a bounty worth my time",said a fearsome looking nord.

" I'm not surprised the last man who attempted that bounty hasn't left his room since he went to complete the bounty, it must have changed him or something", Shuravi noted.

That night was very strange, I walked outside for some alone time away from all the people talking about my failure. I stared deeply into the canal in the middle of the city and that's when I noticed my teeth were more longer and sharper than usual. I thought that was odd so I decided it was best to visit the apothecary the next morning.

XXX: When I arrived at the apothecary I was worried what the shopkeeper would tell me what exactly was wrong with me. The owner was a short man who looked to be a Breton.

"The names Ogier what can I do for you", he said cheerfully. " I was wondering if you could possibly tell me what's wrong with me", I stated in a low tone.

Ogier checked my teeth and I told him about what happened with the vampiric caster a few days before, he tried his best not to look shocked when I told him the information but it was clear something terrible was happening to me.

"I think I have a potion around here somewhere for this let me look", Ogier said walking away from me.

Ogier went out of the room and didn't return for quite sometime I began to feel something was amiss in the store; I got up and saw Ogier and a guard walking toward the room I quickly ran to the nearest window luck was on my side today since it was open. I jumped out of the window and quickly made my way to the inn to grab my things.

When I got to the inn I ran upstairs to my room and gathered my belongings as quickly as I could, after I had everything I went to Shuravi and bought some salted meats for food that could last a long journey. Just as I turned around to leave, guards walked in the inn. I made my way around the patrons of the inn to the fireplace where there was a hooded cloak on the mantle . I quickly put on the cloak and wore its hood, I found my way to the exit as the guards started questioning Shuravi luckily I made it out without them seeing me.

I walked as fast as I could without looking too suspicious; I made my way to the gates and then to the stable outside. Where a man had just tied his horse to the post. I waited until he was knee deep in conversation with the stable master and then made my move. I drew my short sword as I hopped onto the horse and swiftly cut the rope that bound the steed to the post. I was across the bridge and riding away from the city, the last thing I heard was the horse's owner cursing me out as I rode away.

XXX: I decided I would make my way toward Skyrim, the trip would take me a few days so I began riding toward the border. My new found horse rode well and kept at a good pace, after a few hours of riding my body started to ache and I felt like I needed something more . I felt weak. This was quite odd as I had plenty of sleep and good meals three times a day, I began to wonder if I really did contracted something from those vampires. I felt a cold sweat as the thought crossed my mind. My skin was mostly covered by my clothing and light armour, but my hands were burned heavily as the sun was beaming on them. This was odd because it was a cool day of Sun's Dusk, it was quite obvious my body was changing and I just wanted to know why. I thought to myself that that vampire camp wasn't too far from the border between Skyrim and Cryrodiil's . I would have to pay them a visit and get some answers to my many questions.

I arrived at the vampire camp in the late evening and decided to set up camp. I placed my bedroll next to a large tree that was a good distance away from their gathering spot. I ate a quick dinner of dried chicken and beef, but it didn't fill me up like it usually does. I went to sleep soon after, knowing in the morning I would find out what those damned vampires had done to me.

I heard some noises around me as I started to wake I squinted my eyes at figures approaching me, I quickly rose and drew my blade.

"Don't get your pants in a bunch were not here to fight we just want to know what you're doing so close to our camp", a giant orc squaked.

"I want answers, ever since I was here 4 days ago my body has suffered dearly please tell me what's happening to me", I pleaded.

At this point the same one who casted upon me spoke, "Don't you understand your one of us now, you see when you get attacked by a vampire's spell you have a chance of becoming one of them and you're one of the lucky few", she hissed.

I couldn't believe it, that's why Ogier sent the guards after me. A vampire was truly terrible, but I would have more time to think about it once I got away from this scum .

Lowering my blade I spoke once more "Please lets be civil about this I don't want to fight again I just want to leave before someone gets killed", I pled.

"You're right someone is going to get hurt and that someone is you!", the orc screamed as he lunged at me.

Ducking the blow with precise agility I reclaimed myself and swung my own blade at his side cutting him deep. "Ugh you bastard", the orc exclaimed.

The vampiric caster conjured a skeleton familiar as she saw her ally fall down wounded, the skeletal being came at me quickly, but I was far faster than it and swiped it's leg clean off. I watched as it tumbled to the ground.

As the caster began to try another spell I went for her as well this time instead of going for the gut I chose her to slice her throat, when my blow landed blood poured profusely from her neck out on the ground. Her orc comrade got up as she fell down, he made a run toward their camp; as he ran I dashed for my bow and carefully drew back and took aim for a shot as he was about to yell for help an arrow pierced his back.

I sprinted to his body as he gasped for air he was dying slowly, "How do I get rid out this curse you how bestowed upon me?", I ask. "You can't", he grunted. "But your skin will start to pale and your eyes will turn black the longer you don't feed", he said trying to remove the arrow from his back.

"Feed what do you mean feed", I say cluelessly. "You imbecile you must drink blood as a vampire or else your body will become weak and you'll die, and the sunlight will hurt but keep drinking blood and you'll be fine", the orc moaned.

"Thank You", I said as I stabbed him in the chest ending his now worthless life.

I got what I needed from the vampires, now knowing I was one myself I got prepared for my journey and saddled up on the horse I looked at the dead vampires one more time before starting my journey to my next destination Skyrim.


End file.
